moj_wlasny_swiatfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
A kiedy przyjdzie także po mnie... cz.1
Historia może się pokrywać z opowiadaniem pt. Inwazja, lecz jest to alternatywna kontynuacja opowieści. ---- Pałac w centrum Metropolii, wielka świętość Federacji i siedziba Heinricha Welffa, mocarza Federacji. Wielki władca z niecierpliwością oczekiwał na założycieli wielkiego mocarstwa. Zastanawiał się, co ten żołnierz knuje, że przedłuża przybycie ich do pałacu. W końcu wielkie, mosiężne drzwi się otwierają, a w nich pojawiają się Aracz, Przemek, Strange oraz trzech innych przybyszów, którzy pomagali w przybyciu do Metropolii. - Wybaczcie... - powiedział cicho do przyjaciół przygnębiony żołnierz. - Spokojnie - odrzekła Strange. - Na twoim miejscu bym to samo zrobiła lub od razu ostrzelała. - Nie byłbym tego taki pewny - powiedział Przemek. - Za dużo wojska tutaj. Nie dalibyśmy rady. Welff zaprosił trójkę do środka sali, zaś "pomocnikom" kazał pozostać na zewnątrz i pilnować sali. - Witaj Przemyślu! - rzekł szlachcic, gdy ten podszedł do chłopaka i go przytulił. Już sam fakt był po części dziwny, lecz dziwniejsze było to, że Przemek...odwzajemnił uścisk. Aracza i Strange aż zatkało - nie mieli pojęcia, co się mogło stać. - Nie musiałeś posyłać mojego brata po mnie - powiedział po chwili chłopak. - A czy ja go posyłałem? - zdziwił się szlachcic. - A skądże! On sam chciał, a że mi groził, to nie mogłem nic zrobić. Mam nadzieję, że nic wam nie- - Musiałem ponownie się narodzić, a i zniszczył ukochany bar Strange. - Oł....się nie spodziewałem...No cóż, i tak jego taktyka blisko pokrywa się z planami Federacji, a on sam zajmuje "chwalebne" miejsce trzecie na czarnej liście. - Hmm... ciekawe - spojrzał się na przyjaciół. - To w takim razie kto jest numerem jeden? - Cze-czekaj, czekaj, bo czegoś tu, kurczę, nie rozumiem - odrzekła podirytowana piratka. - Czy ty tak od sobie z nim pogawędkę uprawiasz? Z NIM?! Aracz lekko przytaknął głową na potwierdzenie słów. - Noo tak, a coś nie tak, coś źle robię? - spojrzał się obojętnie na dziewczynę, jakby mało go interesowało jej zdenerwowanie. - TEN DZIAD ZNISZCZYŁ CREEPYTOWN! PRZEJMUJE WŁADZĘ NAD INNYMI MIASTAMI!! A ty z nim, ot tak, rozmawiasz, jakby to było jakieś ku**a spotkanie towarzyskie przy herbatce! - A, no właśnie! Siadajcie, proszę, już szykuję dla was coś do- - Ja dłużej nie zamierzam tutaj zostać! Idę pomóc przyjaciołom w potrzebie. Aracz, idziemy! - żołnierz znów tylko kiwnął głową, dając do zrozumienia Przemkowi, że również się jemu to nie podobało. Gdy zamierzali podejść i otworzyć pozłacane drzwi, w mig ktoś ich wyprzedził, otwierając je z zewnątrz. Dwóch żołnierzy wprowadzała blond długowłosego młodzieńca średniego wzrostu, o krzepkiej posturze. Nie wyglądał na żadną istotę nadnaturalną, przypominał zwykłego człowieka. Dziewczynę aż odrzuciło i to nie z nagłego wejścia żołnierzy z dezerterem, ale z powodu wyczuwalności aury, która wydawała się być znajoma, acz bardzo niespotykana. Aracz zauważył zamyśloną minę piratki, więc szybko podbiegł do niej. - Co jest? - spytał. - Znam tę aurę....ale coś mi się tu nie zgadza. - Lepiej nic nie mów Przemkowi, jasne? - mocno podkreślił słowa żołnierz. - Nic. Chyba się domyślam, kto to, ale pewien nie jestem. Odwrócili się lekko w stronę reszty, przyglądając się zbiegowi. Nie wyglądał na żadną im znaną osobę. Jeden ze strażników powiedział: - Ten chłopaczek kręcił się wokół bramy. Chciał się bronić. Nie znaleźliśmy przy nim broni, a jedynie, co mówił, to że chce rozmawiać z "panem Starszym". - "Panem Starszym"? - powiedział z lekko drwiącym uśmieszkiem Heinrich. - A to ci dopiero - pierwsze słyszę, by ktoś tak do mnie mówił. - Nie wiemy, kim on jest, a maszyny na nieszczęście odmówiły posłuszeństwa. Powątpiewamy, że to on, bo w końcu to człowiek. - powiedział drugi strażnik. - Dobra...weźcie tamte krzesło i przywiążcie go do niego. Jak powiedziano, tak też zrobili. Związali przybysza do krzesła tak, by łatwo z niego wydostać się nie mógł. *** Aracz i Strange niechętnie usiedli w swych fotelach, nie to co Przemek. Teraz wiedzieli po części, co jest grane - Heinrich pewnego razu zaadoptował chłopaka i pokazał mu, co znaczy prawdziwa siła ludzka. Na jego prośbę utworzył Federację. Araczowi zaproponował współpracę jako dowódca oddziału wojsk, to samo zaproponował Strange. Wiadomo, że się nie zgodzili i nie zgadzali z tym, co się działo. Z resztą Przemek z Heinrichem wciąż podkreślał, jak ważna jest "rasa ludzka", najwidoczniej nie wiedząc o ukrytym pochodzeniu Strange z rodu syren. Jednak większą zagadką zdawał się być ów przybysz, który tak pilnie chciał rozmawiać z mocarzem. Starzec podszedł do młodzieńca i zaczął dialog. - Kim jesteś? - Nic nie powiem. - Kto cię tu przysłał? - Nic nie powiem. - Gadaj! - Sam siebie przysłałem. - Po co? Czemu chciałeś ze mną pomówić. - Chciałem dyplomatycznych negocjacji. Ustąp swe wojska z CreepyTown i HallenWest. Zwolnij ludzi z więzień. Przestań zabijać. - Wykluczone! - Wiesz, że zabijasz także rasę ludzką, czyż nie? - Zabijam tych, co się przyjaźnią z tymi plugawcami. A HallenWest dla mnie już nie istnieje! - Czemu? - Nie wiesz? Nie wiesz, czemu? - przybliżył twarz do przybysza. - Ci ludzie....dali schronienie...temu CZEMUŚ! - O kim mowa? Szlachcic złapał się za głowę. Po chwili odrzekł: - O numerze jeden czarnej listy. - A można wiedzieć, kto to jest? - wtrącił się Przemek. Nienawistne spojrzenia od strony piratki i żołnierza padły w jego stronę. - Ta...ta plugawica. Przez nią Global nie chce z nami współpracować, Centrala też nie. Wbiła nóż w plecy temu idiocie, który zlekceważył przepowiednię! O niej mówię! - Mówisz o baldanderce? - próbował się upewnić Przemek. - Tak, właśnie o niej mówię! Największy wróg ludzkości, większy od samego Szatana! Przybysz cicho prychnął pod nosem, piratka zaś odrzekła: - Ja sądziłam, że baldandersi są przyjaźnie nastawieni do ludzi. - No ja też tak sądziłem! - odrzekł Przemek. Aracz i Strange wybałuszyli oczy ze zdziwienia. - Rozmawiałem z nią nawet. - Z NIĄ?! - Heinrich odwrócił się w stronę chłopaka. - Z NIĄ?!! Z tym wynaturzeniem natury?! Z tym nie wiadomo czym?! - Ej, akurat ona jest stabilna w swoich postaciach - odezwał się Aracz. - Zmienia się tylko wtedy, kiedy jest taka potrzeba. Kiedy jest taka potrzeba, pomyślała Strange, po czym spojrzała się na przybysza. Patrzył spode łba na mocarza, nawet wzrok wydawał się jej dziwnie znajomy. Praktycznie każdy wie, że Welff gardzi innymi rasami, a jak już zamierza dyskutować o życiu i niepodległości miast, to tylko z ludźmi. Kiedy jest taka potrzeba, znów odbiło się echem w mózgu Strange. Kto by pomyślał, że taki wykwintny polityk, przezorny, zabezpieczony, da się złapać na coś jakże banalnego... - Czy coś nie tak, kwiecie złocisty? - chłopak spojrzał się na piratkę. Ta ledwo co obudziła się ze swoich przemyśleń. - Co? A nie, nie, nic się nie stało, nic, nic... - odezwała się dziewczyna głosem dającym do zrozumienia, że wciąż "dryfuje" w swoich myślach. Szlachcic ponownie sie odwrócił do młodzieńca i powiedział podniesionym tonem: - Czy znasz ją? - Nie wiem, o kim mowa. - Wiesz, o kim mowa. - Przykro mi, ale nie. - Współpracujesz z nią? - Nie mam zielonego pojęcia, o kim pan mówi. - No żesz...o niej! O tej baldanderce! No mów! - To może być każdy. - O LoboTaker, ty tłumoku! - mężczyźnie powoli puszczały nerwy. - Nie znam żadnej LoboTaker. - Niebieska skóra, z czerwonymi oczami! Zawsze lata na tym swoim motocyklu i ma ten za**any kapelusz! - Naprawdę, nie mam bladego pojęcia, o kim pan mówi. - WIESZ, O KIM MÓWIĘ! - Ej, ej, ej, wystarczy - Przemek aż się podniósł ze swego siedzenia. - Może faktycznie nie wie, o kim mówisz, co? - Dobrze prawi. Mężczyzna po tych słowach lekko się skrzywił. To nie był wcale młodzieńczy styl mówienia, a na szlachcica to on nie wyglądał. Heinrich prowizorycznie się uspokoił, poprawił swój garnitur, po czym się odezwał do związanego: - Widzę, że znasz język szlachecki, mój drogi. - uśmiechnął się ironicznie pod swoim wąsem. - Dziadek pracował z takimi, jak pan, panie Starszy. - Jam jest Welff! - zaczął się unosić dumą. - Heinrich Welff, władca Federacji! - Rozumiem, panie Starszy, rozumiem. Strange zaczęła się cicho chichotać z ironii przybysza. Przestała dość szybko, gdy szlachcic zwrócił się do pozostałej trójki, przede wszystkim wskazując na nią i Przemka: - A to są założyciele ów wielkiej i wszechpotężnej Federacji! - COO?!! - dziewczyna wyrwała się tak, że kolanem szturchnęła stoliczek z filiżankami stojący naprzeciw, rozlewając lekko napoje. - Ja na bank tego nie stworzyłam, ćwoku! Zgodzę się z tym, że mógł zrobić ten palant, ale na pewno nie ja! Zapomnij! - Zaiste - odrzekł przybysz. Szlachcic ponownie się do niego zwrócił: - Widzę, że dziadek dosyć często musiał używać takich zwrotów przy tobie, zgadza się? - Mogło mu się wymcknąć, mogło się tak zdarzyć. - "Wymcknąć"? Aha, rozumiem... - pogładził parę razy swoją brodę szlachcic. - Czy w twojej rodzinie występowała gwara? - Skąd taki pomysł? - Nie wiem, tak jakoś... - rozłożył ręce na znak swej niewiedzy. - Spekulacja? Nie, nie występowała. - Czy aby na pewno? - Na pewno. - Hmm...rozumiem... Co by tu jeszcze... - szlachcic nie miał już pomysłów na pytania. Wymownie spojrzał się na Przemka, lecz nie miał on bladego pojęcia, o co mogło chodzić mocarzowi. Szlachcic spojrzał się w górę i się lekko uśmiechnął. Wzrok młodzieńca również tam powędrował i aż wzdrygnął. Tam było coś, co powodowało w nim wzrost adrenaliny, gniewu, chęci zniszczenia. Zwykły symbol, ale wiele znaczący. W oczach rozpalał się ogień nienawiści. - Czy wierzysz w Boga? - spytał się po chwili Welff. - Wierzę... - wzrok tym razem powędrował na posadzkę. Jeszcze bardziej zebrał w nim się gniew. - Jak bardzo? - Bardziej niż ktokolwiek inny... - zauważył, że starzec chowa jedną rękę za koszulę. Następny znak...następny symbol...Czyżby go przejrzał. Co on wyprawia?, zaczęła myśleć Strange widząc ruchy wąsacza i reakcje przybysza. Z każdą chwilą narastała się w nim gniew. Coś musiał robić, że go to denerwowało, ale co? Piratka spojrzała w górę - ujrzała ogromny pozłacany herb, a na nim przedstawione oko pomiędzy kolumnami jońskimi. Spojrzała na posadzkę - była w stylizacji szachownicy. Spojrzała się ostatecznie na szlachcica. Jej to nic nie mówiło, ale najwidoczniej temu przybyszowi musiało coś mówić... - I mówisz, że twój dziadek nawiązywał kontakt z takimi jak ja, tak? - spytał się młodzieńca, coraz to bardziej poddenerwowanego. - T-tak... - A wiedziałeś, kim oni są? - Kimś ważnym, tyle wiem. - A czy twój dziadek wierzył w Bo- - TAK! Wierzył w niego, na miłość boską! - krzyknął młodzieniec, któremu powoli łamał się głos. Coś zaczęło w nim pękać i to nie były wcale nerwy, ale coś zupełnie innego...coś w rodzaju bariery ochronnej. Szlachcic ponownie przybliżył się do blondwłosego, lekko się schylając: - I jesteś pewien, że nie znasz żadnej dziewczyny imieniem LoboTaker? Tego było już za wiele. Piratka ponownie się poderwana, jeszcze bardziej poruszając stolik. - Niech pan przestanie! - Kwiecie, co ty - Przemek sam wstał z fotelu. - Nie widzisz, że wykańcza on go psychicznie?! - Noo widzę, ale jeśli taka jest takty- - Ty jeszcze nic nie rozumiesz?! Ty jeszcze się nie domyśliłeś, nic?! - po tych słowach również i Aracz wstał. - Jeśli nie przestanie, źle się to dla niego skończy! - Dla kogo niby, mój kwiecie? - Dla Heinricha, a kogo ku**a widzisz innego?! - Ja rozumiem, jest on zły, ale kiedy to jest czło... - TO NIE JEST ŻADEN CZŁOWIEK! Te słowa skłoniły szlachcica do wyprostowania się i stania na równe nogi. Dziewczyna szybko ogarnęła, co powiedziała, przez co zakryła usta rękoma. - Coś ty powiedziała? - zaczął powoli iść w stronę piratki. Próbowała się wycofać, kręcąc przecząco głową. - J-j-ja n-nic... - Powtórz - powiedział stanowczym tonem Heinrich. - N-nie- - Powiedziałem POWTÓRZ. - N-nie mogę... nie mogę... - TO JEST ROZKAZ! Drogę zagrodziło mu nagle ostre narzędzie wokół szyi. - A to jest hak, zafajdany masonie. - O cholera.... - tylko to zdołał powiedzieć Przemek, zanim do tego doszło. Kategoria:Opowiadania Kategoria:A kiedy przyjdzie także po mnie...